Would You be so Kind?
by ar430
Summary: It was never a big deal. Crushes are normal. Until it lasts four years and she (the crusher) is set to be moving in with her friend (the crushee). She can't help that her body is basically screaming to say something, or rather sing it (Emily's there to help with that part I guess). Maybe, just maybe, it takes her giving into the music to see that it's always been a big deal.
1. Chapter 1

Written to the tune of the song: Would You be so Kind by the amazing Dodie Clark

 **A/N** : Hey, so I'm not really a regular writer here. I just thought I'd dabble a bit and this kinda came as a result of me not studying. I predict about 5 chapters, which hopefully I'll be able to get it out in as many days. I guess I'll keep going if people like it. If not, I might keep going anyways lol

 **I don't own anything. None of the characters are mine, neither are the lyrics to the song I use.**

* * *

She tells herself it isn't a big deal. She's pacing her room; the only single in the house, wondering what to do now. I mean after all, seven years of being in the same place is a little excessive. It's not exactly something she planned on and definitely not a situation she expected herself to be in. People get stuck on small crushes all the time. That's what she tells herself at least. So yeah, it's not a big deal.

Still pacing, her crimson hair in a messy bun, she can't help but play with the strings of her hoodie. Well, its not hers per se, but she wears it often enough that true owner of said garment has stopped arguing at this point. She's been pacing for a solid twenty minutes now and she knows that Jessica and Ashley in the room below her are probably worried she's going to burn a Chloe-shaped hole right through the ground, but she can't help it. There's a lot on the line and she's running out of time. But again, she keeps telling herself its not a big deal.

Sighing for what seems like the tenth time in as many minutes, she finally walks over to the mostly empty desk next to her bed and picks up her phone. She types off a quick text and waits for a reply

 _Chlo: Hey, are you busy right now? xx_

Waiting for an answer she glances around her room of three years. After finally winning the ICCA's, the Bella's were finally granted their own house, or for lack of a better word, a home for the family that they had become. It was strange now to look around and notice how empty it was. Most of her belongings at this point have been boxed up and are ready to be taken to her new apartment in New York City. Still, it was weird to see a blank wall where the polaroid pictures of her friends used to be. It's incredible how trapped such an empty room can make you feel. Before she has any more time to dwell on it however, her phone goes off.

 **Em: Nope! Did you need something? xoxo**

Chloe shakes her head at how after the year they've had, Emily was still as excited and awkward as ever. She was going to miss her.

 _Chlo: Yeah, I was wondering if you could come up to mine for a bit if you have time? I just wanna talk to you about something?_

She saw the three dots start blinking on her phone signaling an incoming reply but really, she should have known better. She could hear a door on the first floor of their house slam shut and hurried footsteps basically bounding up the steps to her own room. Her phone chimes a reply from the freshman at the same time an excited knock rings in her ears.

 **Em: Sure!**

Laughing at the girl's antics, Chloe puts her phone down and opens her door to let her visitor in. Emily all but jumps into the room and takes a seat at the end of Chloe's bed, smiling at her. Chloe can't help but to smile at the girl as she closes the door and makes her way to her desk, sitting on the chair in a way that angles her body towards her visitor.

"Hey, so what did you need to talk about?" Emily asks.

"Actually –" Chloe starts but she's cut off.

"Is it the setlist? Or worlds? Or wait, did CR tell you because I asked her not to! I really didn't even mean anything by it, I mean I didn't even really know you guys back then!"

At this, Chloe's eyebrows raise in confusion but Emily seems to misinterpret it as a more questioning look seeing as she keeps rambling. If Chloe wasn't so confused and amused, she would be worried that the girl is forgetting to breathe.

"Can you really blame me though? It's not like I was totally in the wrong, after all it was always different with you guys. Well, not like _different_ different, just not the same as everyo-"

"EMILY," Chloe finally cuts her off, "what on earth are you talking about?"

Emily can't help but gawk at her captain who's looking at her like she's grown a third head. Suddenly she's stuttering and trying to back track the conversation while her face turns crimson.

"Um, I mean, nothing?"

"Okaaaaay?" Chloe draws out. If she weren't so short on time she would totes look into this more, but honestly, she only has two days before graduation and she has other things to focus on. "I just wanted to talk to you about song writing. But if there's something you wanna talk about then that's fine too."

Emily can't hide her surprise at the request and decides that maybe she won't have to further embarrass herself.

"Oh really? What did you want to know?"

"I guess I just wanted to know how you go about writing a song?"

"Well it really depends on the song y'know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the lyrics come first and I just start writing them down and find the notes to go with them later. Sometimes it's the other way around where there's a melody in my head and it's the lyrics that I have trouble developing. Why do you ask?"

"I don't really know, I'm just feeling a lot of things right now and for once, I can't find a song that really encompasses what I need it to you know?" Chloe sighs exasperatedly and Emily can't help but feel a twinge in her heart at how distraught her captain looks. She can't help but notice that since she's sat down, Chloe has been tapping the same rhythm with her leg. Each laboured breath that leaves the redhead's mouth is almost in rhythm. Emily's eyes bug out as she basically sees music waiting to burst out of her friend.

"Emily? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Emily snaps out of her awkward staring and jumps to her feet, quickly running out of the room.

"Wait right there! I have an idea!" Emily calls over her shoulder.

Chloe sits there, confused an frustrated, but she waits nonetheless. Eventually, Emily bounds back through the doors holding a ukulele with a bright grin on her face. Chloe quirks an eyebrow as the younger girl perched herself back on Chloe's bed and sets her hone next to her while holding the ukulele up.

"Ok this is going to sound crazy, but do you know how to play?"

"A little bit, yeah" comes from the confused redhead. Emily almost jumps in triumph as she hands Chloe the instrument.

"Okay, here I want you to just start playing a rhythm. No notes yet ok?"

Chloe nods. Although she may have no clue what's going on, she trusts her Bella sisters more than anything. It takes her a second but pretty quickly she's strumming out a rhythm on a muted instrument. Emily starts nodding along to the rhythm, not so subtly pressing record on her phone.

"Okay, keep doing that but see if you can add some notes to it."

It's strange how Chloe feels compelled to just do what Emily tells her to. Almost like music is just bursting out of her. She can't help but let her mind wander a bit as she considers if this is what her favourite little DJ feels like. That feeling of music encompassing your body without your control, because soon enough, Chloe is strumming out a proper set of notes on the ukulele. Emily smile basically reaches her eyes when Chloe starts singing without needing to be prompted.

Chloe will have to admit that this is so not what she expected to happen when she called Emily to her room. She only wanted a way to vent and music always seemed to be her outlet for that. She had gone through her entire music library and even called Aubrey but she couldn't find a single song that truly helped her vocalize what she was feeling. To be completely honest, she wasn't really sure what she was feeling. It could have something to do with the tiny DJ who should be on her way home from her internship any moment now, but she didn't want to think about that right now.

It was strange. Chloe could hear herself singing along to the melody she was playing, but its almost as if she couldn't hear anything she was singing. Actually, if it weren't for Emily who was watching her and bobbing her head, she would have been convinced she wasn't singing at all. You would think that as a person who essentially falls into any melody she hears, Chloe would be melting into the music she's creating right now, but no. Instead, her mind drifts off to **_her_**. The one person who Chloe hasn't managed to stop thinking about since they first met four years ago.

Her hands are strumming, her mouth is moving, but all her mind registers is tattoos, piercings, and an incredibly unique half-smirk. She thinks of that first time she saw her at the activities fair. She knew she probably shouldn't have even approached her, knew that Aubrey wouldn't approve, but something had drawn Chloe to her. She knew something was different after the second time they met. Chloe knew better than to just burst into people's showers. She really did. Hearing that voice though, it drew her in. Something about **_her_** always drew Chloe in.

Before she realizes it, Chloe's hands slow to a stop as her voice finally stops. She looks up at Emily who's just looking at her with a soft smile and glassy eyes. She looks like Chloe has just entrusted her with the most precious secret in the world. One that she is willing to take to her grave.

It takes Chloe a moment to take in the situation. The words that had come out of her mouth haven't quite caught up to her yet but for some reason, she feels as though she's gone years underwater and only now can she taste the fresh air. She barely registers Emily stop recording on her phone and sending her the recording, signified by the harsh vibration of her phone in the otherwise silent room. Eventually, Emily nods at Chloe before standing up and leaving the room, leaving nothing but four words hanging in the air.

"You should tell her."


	2. Chapter 2

With the way she was sitting, mouth agape and staring into space, anyone who would've spotted Chloe would've been curious as to what was happening in her pretty little head. In fact, she was so lost in her own shock of what happened that she didn't even here the rough slam of the front door below her signaling the return of the object of her thoughts. It wasn't until the tiny human burst through her door and dropped herself on Chloe's bed, did Chloe even realize that she was home.

 ** _Beca._**

It was truly amazing how much the girl had changed in the time that Chloe had known her. Four years ago, Chloe couldn't even touch Beca without the small girl flinching or jumping away. Something as simple as trying to get her to come out for a bonding night with the Bellas was like trying to give a dog a bath. Now though? She may deny it, but Beca herself makes plans to go out. She even willingly hugs people and holds their hands. Well, at least she does so with Chloe, but that counts right?

Chloe can't help but let her mind wander through all of the memories they've had together. It's not a big deal though so she tries not to dwell on it. They'll have more memories together. What they have between the two of them is special. You see all the time how people write songs, make movies, and write books about that special kind of bond that people can only dream about. That _forever_ kind of bond. Chloe's always known it was there, but then again, it's not a big deal.

It's quite impressive how long Chloe's been zoned out now. A solid five minutes have passed since the brunette has waltzed into her room before Chloe realizes that she's been talking to her. Way to be subtle Beale.

"Chlo?" Beca calls from the bed with a furrow in her forehead. The brunette is wearing shorts and a hoodie, no doubt ready to crash in Chloe's room after whatever they need to talk about. Chloe blinks few times as she tries to refocus.

"Hm?"

"You okay there red? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"What? No. I'm fine! Everything's fine. Great even!"

"You sure?"

"Yup! Just zoned out for a bit." Chloe says sheepishly, "You were saying."

Beca seems to let it go as she sighs and shifts on the bed so that she's lying close to the wall on her side facing Chloe. Naturally, the redhead takes this as an invitation to hop onto the bed and lie down facing her friend. She might have a million different things running through her mind and a song that she needs desperately to listen to, but none of that matters right now (okay so it still matters a little...or like a lot). Regardless, Beca came to her because she trusts Chloe and _wants_ to talk to her and that is something that Chloe will never take lightly.

"So, what's got you in a funk Becs?"

"Just work," Beca says as she rolls her eyes as Chloe hums in understanding. Chloe knows her well enough to let her start the conversation so the redhead just smiles encouragingly. Eventually, Beca sighs again and explains.

"It's just that, I know that Emily's song went really well."

Chloe nods because hell yeah that track was amazing! Beca smiles at the redhead's enthusiasm before continuing.

"It's just that since then, I feel like I'm stuck a little. Y'know?"

Chloe's eyebrows furrow at this. "What do you mean Becs?"

"Ugh- I just mean that since then I haven't really had anything else. I could work some more with Emily but she's in school and we both know mama Junk would kill me for distracting her. I mean ideally having an artist to work with would be great but my boss basically said he wants _me_ to try and find something new! I don't even know what that means!"

"Becs it's okay," Chloe says as she lightly takes Beca's shaking hands into her own. "You'll figure this out. You are by far the most talented and most creative person I know."

Beca's face softens at that. "You always believe in me so much Beale."

"Well someone's got to." Chloe nudges her as they just lay there in a comfortable silence for a while. As she looks at her tiny DJ, her heart can't help but ache. She doesn't understand how Beca doesn't see what she sees. From every breath to every blink of her navy blue eyes, it's like her soul is breathing a song. One that never ends. A song so beautiful that Chloe would give up all the music in the world just to have Beca let her stay to hear the intro. As she searches the brunette's eyes, Chloe can tell that there's something else bothering her friend, so she waits. Waiting seems to be her thing now anyway.

"Hey, Chlo?"

"Hm?"

"What if I can't do this?"

"Becs."

"No seriously. I can't even write a stupid chorus, let alone a whole song,"

"Did you try talking to Emily about it," Just this thought alone reminds Chloe of the very pressing recording she really needs to listen to on her phone.

"I dunno." Beca shrugs. "Legacy's great and all but I can't really talk to her about that kind of stuff y'know?"

Chloe nods. She does know. In a way, she's proud to know that she's still the only one Beca can talk to like this. Beca likes to say that Chloe knocked her walls down but Chloe knows better. The walls are still there, Beca just gave her a key to the front door. Beca shifts closer to Chloe and throws a blanket over them as Chloe lies on her back. The cuddling is so normal now that they kind of just fall into each other. After a while, Chloe thinks that the brunette has fallen asleep when she hears her mumble softly.

"Don't know what I'd do without you Chlo."

She feels her heart clench at Beca's words as she places a kiss on the younger girl's forehead. They lay there for a while just holding each other while Chloe's mind runs 100 mph. Chloe knows that Beca has fallen asleep. She should also probably do the same but she can't. There's something she still needs to do.

Chloe lies in bed for another hour before she does anything. It's close to midnight when she manages to free herself from Beca's grasp, quickly putting a pillow in her place. She quietly swaps her shorts for some sweats before grabbing her hoodie and her phone, slipping on her shoes and going for a walk.

She doesn't exactly know where she's going, but she isn't surprised when she finds herself walking through some trees to a small clearing. It's a secluded part of the lake in front of the Bella's house that everyone has just left untouched. The way the trees grow around it make it look like it's not even there. Chloe came across it in her freshman year and its been her getaway ever since. The only people who know about it are Aubrey (of course) and Beca. But those are stories for another time.

Chloe hugs the hoodie closer to herself as a gust of wind blows by. She perches herself on a large rock by the shore of the lake and hooks up her headphones to her phone. It takes her twenty whole minutes of just looking at the screen before she finally talks herself into pressing play.

Three minutes go by.

As the song comes to an end, she can't help but press play again.

And again.

And again.

Again.

Again.

The melody and lyrics- no, _her_ melody and lyrics have been ringing in her ears for an hour now. Tears are running down her face but she hasn't quite noticed yet. She may have let things get a little out of hand because it took hearing her own voice say it before she realized that yeah, this is a pretty big deal.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the day before graduation. It's been less than a day since Chloe's impromptu songwriting event and only a few hours since her midnight realization. Suffice to say, the last 24 hours have been a whirlwind. It's around 7:00 am as Chloe ties up her sneakers, ensuring they're secure. She plugs her earphones into her phone and queues up the song that hasn't left her brain since she closed her eyes a few hours ago. After some quick stretches, she takes off. It may be the day before she finally graduates but she's never been one to skip out on cardio. Especially when there are some things, or rather _someone_ , that she may not be ready to talk to just yet. So, who can really blame her when her 5-mile run turns into a 15-mile run? It's only an extra hour.

By the time Chloe walks through the front door, it's a little past 9:00 am. At this point, she knows that Beca would've already left for work so she takes her time in the shower. She can't help but let her mind wander to the countless what-ifs that she now has to live with.

What if she had graduated with Aubrey?

What if she had just faced her fears then, instead of letting things come to this?

What if she just admitted to herself that things like this don't happen by chance?

What if she gets her heart broken?

What if her heart's been breaking for years but she's just been too afraid to acknowledge it?

What if she needs to say _something_ before she loses what little piece of herself she has left?

What if she doesn't really have a choice anymore?

Chloe finishes her shower and heads to her room to get dressed. She's slipping into a blue flowery summer dress when she hears the front door open and close, followed by a very distinct voice.

"BELLAS?"

The redhead feels her face split into her trademark smile before running down the stairs. It didn't matter what she was going through right now, her best friend was here! Chloe could distinctly hear the thundering footsteps of the other Bellas behind her but all she saw was a flash of blonde before her arms were filled with her best friend. It only took another three seconds before they were both enveloped by eight other pairs of arms.

Giggling, they all eventually let go and scattered around the living room area. Chloe and Aubrey sat on the couch with Stacie. Fat Amy was in an armchair with Emily perched on its arm while Jessica and Ashley were sharing another one. Lily excused herself before taking off while Flo and CR decided to use the ground as their seats. Everyone was basically all talking at the same time before Aubrey decided to step in.

"Girls! I can't answer everything at once!" she giggles. The girls immediately calm down and Chloe starts them off.

"Why didn't you let us know you were coming in early?" Chloe asks her friend.

"Because I know how you guys get," Aubrey chuckles. "Plus, I wanted to be able to check into my hotel room and get settled first."

At that, Chloe pouts and mumbles something about Aubrey being able to stay at the Bella house if she wasn't so stubborn about privacy.

"So are you guys ready to graduate tomorrow?" Aubrey asks. A few Bellas nod.

"Yeah, it's 'bout time I bounced this popsicle stand," says Fat Amy. "Time to share my awesomeness with the world."

"Back in my country, I was taught to never stay in one place too long 'cuz you'll probably ket killed or sold to a goat farmer," Flo shrugs. Emily's been shooting knowing glances at Chloe for a while now before she gets snapped back to reality by the ex-Bella's voice.

"How about you Em? You ready to do this on your own next year?" Aubrey asks.

"Oh, yeah! Totes! I mean I'm like really really nervous because there's such big shoes to fill, but here's hoping I do okay, y'know?"

Aubrey chuckles at the girl's antics before she notices something.

"Where's the hobbit?" she asks Chloe. The redhead can't seem to be subtle as she flinches next to Aubrey before answering.

"Oh, she has work at the studio but she'll be home by around 2:30," Chloe says before quickly standing up. "its almost 11am, I'll start on making lunch."

"I'll help," says Emily before quickly following Chloe to the kitchen.

Aubrey seems to be the only one who notices the strange behaviour of the two girls and wants to follow them but soon everyone's asking her questions and she can't help but stay and talk to her girls. This is her family and she really did miss them after all.

After a little over an hour, the Bella's start getting ready for lunch while Aubrey heads to the kitchen to see if she can lend Chloe and Emily a hand. As she's nearing the kitchen, she manages to catch a few clipped words from the end of what seems like a tense conversation.

"Likes-you"

"what-if-doesn't"

Aubrey makes it into the kitchen in time to see Emily look Chloe in the eye before she shrugs.

"Some things are just worth that risk."

At this, Aubrey clears her throat as two pairs of eyes snap to her direction.

"Did you guys need help bringing anything?" she asks the two as she motions to the food on the counter.

"Nope, I got it," Emily says as she picks up the food and heads to where the rest of the Bellas are.

Chloe can tell that Aubrey wants to know what's going on, but she decides to play innocent as she begins to follow Emily. Aubrey just quirks an eyebrow at her best friend but drops it when she notices the redhead discreetly shake her head. Most people wouldn't have noticed that Chloe's smile didn't quite meet her eyes as they gathered with the other Bellas, but as her best friend, Aubrey could tell. It's okay though, she knows Chloe well enough to know that she'll talk when she's ready.

After lunch, some of the Bellas decided to pop in a quick movie to pass time. When the movie ended, everyone kind of scattered about, some leaving to tie up loose ends before graduation. Aubrey wanted to take a moment to talk to Chloe when the front door opened and closed as a small brunette strolled through. Aubrey could almost feel Chloe stiffen from across the room. Light blue eyes meet navy blue eyes before Beca's suddenly greeting Aubrey. The exchange isn't long considering the brunette says she has to put her stuff in her room promising to be back shortly. Aubrey doesn't miss the look shared between blue eyes.

As soon as Beca leaves the room, Chloe shoots her a look. Aubrey knows that look. Most people would consider it one of panic or fear, but Aubrey knew better. No, right now, Chloe was shooting her a _please-help-me-because-I-have-a-problem-I'm-trying-to-avoid_ look, and as a good friend, she was obliged to help.

Aubrey was about to make her way over to Chloe when Beca is suddenly back in the room, quickly making her way to the redhead.

"Hey red," Beca says softly.

"Hey Becs," Chloe breathes.

"Can we talk? About last night I mean?" Beca asks. Aubrey's eyebrow quirks as she gets nearer to the two. She sees Chloe shoot her the same look as earlier and understands that now is probably a perfect time to step in.

"Hey Chlo, are you ready to go?"

Chloe nods her head frantically.

"Sorry Becs," she says in a rushed tone. "I promised Bree we'd go shopping! Talk later, bye!"

Before Beca can say anything, Chloe pecks the brunette on the cheek quickly before dragging Aubrey out of the house and into the rental that Aubrey is using. They buckle up and Aubrey starts the car before either of them say anything.

"Thanks Bree," says Chloe.

"No problem Chlo," Aubrey pauses. "You know we have to talk right?"

"I know," Chloe answers. "Can we talk later though? I really do need to go shopping."

Aubrey chuckles as she starts driving the half hour to the nearest mall. They drive in a comfortable silence with nothing but the radio playing in the background. Soon enough, Chloe finds herself flashing back to the previous night.

* ** _FLASHBACK*_**

 _Chloe, having just realized the magnitude and severity of her feelings, continued to sit and listen to the sounds of her own voice. She didn't even notice she wasn't alone until a familiar figure draped a jacket over her and took a seat beside the redhead. Immediately, Chloe stopped the music from her phone and looked up at her visitor._

 _"_ _You okay red? It's a little late to be out."_

 _Beca keeps looking at her as though she's looking for something in her eyes and she can't help but break the gaze._

 _"_ _Wait, have you been crying?" Beca asks as she uses her finger to tilt the redhead's face back up to meet her gaze. The DJ eyebrows furrow as she taksd in the tear stained cheek of the girl in front of her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"_

 _At this, Chloe shakes her head, further worrying Beca. Chloe sees this and tries to brush it off._

 _"_ _No, I'm okay," she lies, "I'm just sad about tomorrow and leaving and stuff."_

 _"_ _Are you sure that's it?" Beca asks skeptically._

 _"_ _Yeah," Chloe sighs, "We should head back and try to get some sleep."_

 _*_ _ **END OF FLASHBACK***_

Chloe snaps back to reality as Aubrey pulls into a parking spot. The two girls spend the evening together before eventually heading to Aubrey's hotel. As they settle in, they both decide Chloe should sleep over so she shoots a message into the Bella group chat telling them not to wait up. She knows she that Beca may not be happy about it but a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do.

The two girls are sitting comfortably on the bed with _America's Next Top Model_ in the background when Chloe finally turns to face Aubrey. Sensing her friend's readiness to talk, Aubrey mutes the television and shifts to face the redhead.

"Do I even have to ask?" Aubrey questions.

Chloe sighs before shaking her head. She shrugs as she says "Em helped me kind of put everything into perspective."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asks.

"I wrote a song," Chloe says quietly.

"I didn't know you wrote."

"I didn't either."

"Well?" Aubrey asks expectantly.

Chloe reaches for her phone, taking her time to find the recording. She knows she's stalling. Considering she's listened to it over a hundred times in the span of a day, its the first thing that pops up when she turns on her phone. She eventually presses play, unable to make eye contact with her best friend.

As for Aubrey, she left speechless. Only Chloe could write a song as heartbreaking as this, to such a seemingly happy melody. Chloe doesn't have to tell her who its about. She **_knows._** They've talked about it for years. While the redhead always shrugged it off as something she'd get over, Aubrey **_knew_**. She felt her best friend's heart shatter when the boy got the girl during finals in her senior year. She could hear the soft cries that Chloe had so desperately tried to hide until she thought Aubrey was asleep. She could see the how the redhead's smile would lose its sparkle every time the brunette wasn't around. She could tell when Chloe had called her to say that she had failed Russian Lit (again), that Chloe had finally learned how to breathe again. It also wasn't a surprise to hear that a certain broody, ear-spiked, future DJ was single. So yeah, Aubrey knew who it was about.

As the song came to an end, Chloe finally looked up at her.

"It's beautiful Chlo."

"Thanks Bree."

"What changed?"

"I just can't keep it from hurting anymore."

Aubrey took one of her best friend's hands while using her free hand to wipe away the single tear on her friend's face. After a moment of silence, Aubrey finally breaks it.

"You always said it wasn't a big deal."

"I lied. It was always a big deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, so the story itself is probably going to be an extra chapter or two long. Also, my plan to upload once a day isn't working out but I do promise to finish this story as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who has been following this story and reading it! You guys are great!

* * *

The sun rises as Chloe gets ready for the day ahead of her. It's only 8am but she's used to it, especially considering she lived with Aubrey for her first four years at Barden. She wasn't the least bit surprised to wake up and find that Aubrey had set her alarm for 6am so that they could go on a run and pick up breakfast before heading back to the Bella house.

While Aubrey showers first, Chloe gathers her things while listening to an all familiar song. She quickly hops in the shower and soon enough, the two are on their way to a breakfast joint across the street from Aubrey's hotel. They pick up some bagels and a few muffins before heading back to their ragtag team of misfits.

As soon as they walk through the front door, they hear bickering, seemingly coming from the kitchen. They head over to see an interesting sight. It seems some of the girls have yet to wake up, or at least come downstairs. Jessica and Ashley look like they just walked into the kitchen and are preparing cereal and milk next to Emily who's already tucking into her bowl. This isn't too strange. What does catch their attention is that right in front of the stove, Stacie and Amy are fighting over a spatula as they seem to be trying to make scrambled eggs.

"Legs, gimme the flipper!"

"You're not even doing it right Amy! There are eggshells!"

"They add texture!"

Aubrey is quick to break apart the argument before any serious damage is done, simply by clearing her throat. All the girls finally notice the arrival of their two original captains. The blonde and the redhead hold up the muffins and bagels they brought and suddenly, the eggs and the cereal is forgotten as the Bellas thank them. The two older girls can't help but giggle at their friends.

As the morning passes, each of the Bellas manages to make an appearance in the kitchen on a quest for food, each of their faces lighting up at the sight of Chloe and Aubrey. Some of the girls, stay to talk and eat breakfast with them while a few of the girls just grab something and head out to get ready for graduation. The two captains finish washing the dishes near 11am as the last Bella to wake up finally makes it to the kitchen and makes a beeline for the coffee machine. Knowing that the DJ can't seem to properly function without her morning fix, Chloe had already made her a cup and places it next to the coffee pot. As soon as Beca sees it, she smiles (not going unnoticed by the two captains) before she throws back a large gulp. She looks up across the kitchen at Chloe and mouths thanks, because Beca _knows_ that there's only one person that knows she likes her coffee with one and a half sugars.

Chloe, who has been watching Beca since she came into the kitchen, can't help but flash her trademark smile at Beca before shooting her nothing more than a wink. Chloe then breaks the eye contact as she resumes a conversation she was having with Stacie.

"What about if I only cut through a bit of it?"

"Stacie," Chloe tries to reason. "You can't alter the graduation gown! It's just a rental!"

"Fine," Stacie says begrudgingly. "Wait, so what time do I have to be there again?"

Chloe is quick to answer, considering she's told everyone this countless times.

"We have to be in the auditorium by 5pm but we're all meeting here an hour before to take pictures."

"Okay," replies Stacie as she gets up to leave. "I guess I have a few hours to take a beauty nap, thanks Chlo."

As Stacie leaves, Chloe can't help but let her eyes drift to Beca, who she finds already looking at her. The redhead feels her throat constrict as her heart hammers in her chest. Chloe knows that Beca would want to hang out and _talk_ like she suggested the previous day. Quickly, Chloe shoots out a quick excuse about saying goodbye to some of her other friends and her favorite professors before all but sprinting out of the room.

Beca watches as Chloe leaves, a look of confusion with a hint of worry taking over her face. She notices that Emily is looking at her strangely but decides not to comment. Honestly, if she didn't know any better, she'd think that the redhead was avoiding her. Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she pulls out her phone and decides to just text Chloe.

 **Becs: Hey red, are you okay?**

Red: Yup! Never better!

At this, Beca almost cringes. Although the redhead claims she's fine, Beca can't help but notice the lack of kisses that usually grace the end of a text from Chloe. She furrows her brow and tries once again to find a way to talk to the redhead.

 **Becs: Do you have any time to hang out today?**

Red: I'm not really sure, there's so much to do! Maybe later though?

 **Becs: Sure red, see you later.**

While she was worried by Chloe's strange behavior, Beca was not deterred. She would have this conversation by end of the day, even if she had to track Chloe down herself.

It's been a few hours now as Beca sits on the couch in the living room working on a mix. She hasn't left this spot since this morning, save for taking a shower, hoping Chloe would eventually come home to get ready for graduation. She'd watched several Bellas come and go, each time asking if they'd seen the redhead at all. Surprisingly, all of them had said no, and so Beca kept waiting. There were about two hours left before they had to meet for pictures and Beca figured she would get herself ready so that all she would have to do was throw the cap and gown on later. She quickly got ready and headed back down to the living room to retake her spot as Emily was heading through the front door holding a duffel bag.

"Hey, Em,"

"Oh," Emily jumps, "Beca! Hey! Didn't see you!"

She seems to be acting a little weirder than usual but then again, it _is_ Emily after all.

"Sorry Em," Beca shrugs as she motions to the duffel bag. "Where are you goin'?"

Emily's eyes widen comically as she starts stuttering.

"I-uh. I'm going to- to the- GYM! Yeah, I'm going to the gym!"

At this, Beca quirks an eyebrow at her but the DJ doesn't really have time to get into Emily's quirks at the moment.

"Just don't be late okay?"

"Sure thing!" Emily turns to leave but Beca catches her with a question.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen or heard from Chloe?"

"Nope!" Emily rushes out as she rushes out of the door.

Beca sinks into the couch and scratches the back of her neck. She looks at her phone for the hundredth time but Chloe hasn't responded to any of her texts or calls. The brunette tries to rack her brain trying to come up with any possible reason Chloe may be mad at her.

When there's an hour before the time they were set to meet and Chloe still hadn't come back to the house to get ready, Beca finally takes things into her own hands. She calls all the Bellas and everyone she can as she tries to look for the redhead. She gets worried when even Aubrey says she hasn't seen her in a few hours. Immediately, Beca heads to all the possible places that Chloe might be. She goes to the auditorium, Chloe's different buildings she's had classes in, the rehearsal space, and everywhere in between. It's not until she checks the final possible spot that she realizes that she may have checked here first. Sitting against a tree in the clearing by the lake was Chloe. The redhead was looking out at the lake, a heartbreaking look on her face as she listened to the song coming from the one earphone she had in her ear.

Slowly but carefully, Beca made her way towards the redhead before taking a seat next to her, close enough to have their need touch. Light blue eyes turn to meet her navy blue ones as they seem to search for something. Their gaze is broken and the redhead's shoulders slump as she sighs.

"We should probably talk."


End file.
